The present invention relates to a method for disposing of tracer bullets.
Tracer bullets are normally comprised of a steel, conical-shaped jacket having a cavity which contains a pyrotechnic composition. Most tracer compositions are made from varying percentages of the same basic materials and these are, in order of quantity, strontium nitrate, magnesium, strontium peroxide, polyvinyl chloride, calcium resinate, barium peroxide, oxamide, zinc stearate, polyethylene, strontium oxalate, and lead dioxide. The strontium nitrate and magnesium account for about 60 percent of the total. The heretofore known method of disposing of tracer bullets consisted in burning the bullets in metal containers at a burning ground. This method, however, puts degraded pyrotechnic material into the air and is ecologically unsound and not desirable.